Milk
by superfelix
Summary: Alex is back again in MCS after the birth of Nathan.


Danie I thank you so much for helping me with this little story.

**Summary**: Alex is back again in MCS after the birth of Nathan.

**Warning:** Portions of the story are rated M for mature content. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**A/N:** I don't know why this idea hit my brain, but it did in a late hour in October. I write everything down in one night, the next night I used for revision. I know it is strange, maybe too strange, but maybe you will have fun, too…

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**Milk**

**

* * *

**It was a long day...a damn long day. Bobby and Alex were working for six hours at the office when Deakins sent them to an observation. They sit six more hours in the SUV, in front of a little store, in a dirty side street.

It is Alex's first week in Major Case after the birth of Nathan. It is cold and uncomfortable in the car. Alex feels tired and she can't relax. Her breasts become fuller and fuller every minute. She hadn't a chance to pump her milk for six hours. Her pump lies in her desk; she forgot it there when the Captain gave them the new order.

The last half hour she just felt uncomfortable, in the last couple of minutes it starts to hurt...badly. Alex breathes deep in and out, breathes through the pain, like she had during labour. Her concentration is deepest as the perp leaves the store and passes their car.

Bobby jumps out of the SUV and arrests the filthy guy. Bobby pushes him against the wall and put on the handcuffs. He waits for Alex, but she doesn't leave the SUV. Bobby looks anxiously over his shoulder, where she remains.

He can only see his petit partner bend over the steering wheel. Bobby calls a patrol, which is crossing and the officers take the perp with them.

Bobby immediately got back in the SUV again. He looks at Alex concernedly. Carefully he lays his hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right...Alex, is everything okay?"

"It hurts, Bobby...it hurts like hell." Alex moans.

"What? What's going on with you?"

"My breasts...the milk...I had no chance to pump it."

"Where is your pump?" Bobby inquires and lowers his eyes to her breasts.

"In my desk." Alex says and shakes her head. "Damn...Bobby."

"Then we'll drive to OnePP." Bobby says quickly and gets out of the car to take the driver's seat. Alex slides to the passenger's seat and tries to concentrate on something else.

It doesn't work. She gasps, "No...I can't wait till we get there."

"Okay, then we'll drive the few blocks to my apartment." Bobby starts the car and drives as quickly as possible to his home. Only ten minutes later he enters his apartment with Alex.

**-xXx-**

"What can I do?" Bobby asks taking Alex coat. He takes off his own and thinks about what to do, but he has no idea.

"Maybe you press it out yourself?" Bobby suggests insecurely.

"I'll try..." Alex answers and shuffles slowly into Bobby's bathroom. His eyes follow her.

Alex steps into the bathroom and places herself before the washbowl. She unbuttons her blouse, takes it off and unhooks her bra. Alex touches her breasts with her fingertips, but the light touch makes her whole body wince. "It doesn't work, Bobby." Alex cries with tears in her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Ah…yes…" Alex sobs.

Bobby enters the bathroom as Alex pulls on her blouse again. She doesn't close the buttons, thus he can see her smooth belly and he foresees her pretty breasts. She turns around toward him and says so low that he first thinks he gets it wrong. "Bobby...please suck me...release me."

Alex nestles her face in Bobby's chest, so embarrasses at having said the words out loud.

"No...I can't." Bobby answers. "Alex...no."

"Please, Bobby...I see no other way, please." she looks up and finds his eyes with her dark and deep ones.

_No, Alex...don't beg for something like this._ But her tears and her pains change his mind. Bobby seizes Alex's hand and guides her in his bedroom. He stripes off her blouse by stroking over her shoulders and arms before he pushes her carefully onto his bed. There they are her perfect breasts well-rounded because of the mother milk. He can't take his eyes away; they are there, just a few inches away from him. She is there, his partner, in his bed, topless, lying onto his sheets with her right arm covering her face, softly sobbing.

"Everything is fine, Alex. I'll help you." Bobby says nervously and grabs for Alex's wrist, taking her arm away from her face. He bends to her face, kissing tenderly her wet cheeks. "First may I try something...okay?" Bobby whispers in Alex's ear and lies next to her.

"Yes…" she answers with closed eyes and swallows hard. _Did I really ask him to suck me? God, Alex what are we doing here?_

Just like in the erotic novel he read last year, Bobby starts to caresses Alex's neck. He nibbled and sucks with his lips on it. At the same time he feels very carefully with his fingertips for Alex's breasts. Bobby can feel Alex's pulse and smells her unmistakeable scent.

In this novel the man spoils his woman so tenderly that the milk smashes in, even though she hadn't given birth.

Only two slow circles around Alex's right nipple and the milk flows warm over her breast and along Bobby's fingers.

"Yes…" she groans with full relish. "God yeah." The tension starts to leave her body. But new tension starts to grow because now Alex feels Bobby's lips wandering from her throat to the space between her breasts.

Bobby can't decide which one he should take first. After a second he warily closes his lips around Alex's left breast, because the milk flows more out of her right, over his fingers which start to knead her erected tip and his palm, which cups the bosom gently.

"You don't have to swallow it, if you don't like."

_Hey...this is my __line normally._ Bobby thinks, but doesn't dare to speak out loud.

His tongue plays carefully with her nipple. He uses the same frequency like his fingers at the other one and then he starts to suck.

Alex's groaning becomes deeper. Her hands lie on Bobby's head and running through his soft, short hair. She opens her eyes again, she needs to see, what he is doing with her.

_It tastes interesting, not like milk, more like....__mh…?_ no Bobby can't name it.

With every sip the pains decrease. _It feels so differently than when Nathan does it._ Alex thinks. Bobby kneels, his left knee between Alex's legs the right one next to it. He supports himself with his two hands, lying left and right Alex's upper part of her body and his head hovers over her breasts. Only his mouth touches her skin.

Alex's left breast is empty. Bobby is a bit disappointed. _What…yet? I want more._ So Bobby kisses his way to her right one. On this way he licks single milk drops from her silky hide. Then his tongue circles endlessly around her right tip.

Alex's arousal increases from minute to minute. She has to hold on the bedstead so as not to do something she would regret. Her breath quickens and she closes her eyes so as not to lose her mind as she hears: "I have to know, if this side is delicious as the other one."

Alex screams out loud as Bobby's mouth encloses her whole erected nipple and he starts to suck with so much fever, like no other man ever had.

Bobby releases Alex twice. Her pains are gone. But the sensation of his hot breath, his solid tongue, his soft lips, his warm palm and his tender fingertips, which starts to stroke her right nipple, make Alex come. She can't hold it; she doesn't want to hold it. He does all this to her. It is his guilt and so he should understand.

**-xXx-**

Alex moans, she gasps and sobs Bobby's name. Her upper part of her body arches against Bobby's fortunately clean shaved face and her abdomen presses against his knee.

"Bobby?" Alex asks puzzled as she catches her breath again, because Bobby starts to take off her jeans.

"I want more, Alex…I've to know how you taste…how you taste everywhere."

"Oh!" is her own comment, but she lifts her butt unconsciously, to help him to pull down her trousers. "No..."

As lightly he can, Bobby touches Alex's moist panties. He hears her coming. He feels her orgasm and he wants it to happen again. He doesn't know why, but he knows that he needs it like the air he needs to survive.

Alex groans and presses herself in Bobby's palm.

"Shhhh, relax." and Bobby takes off Alex's last article of clothing. Now she is naked and she looks so incredible good, like he ever dreamed of her in the endless nights without her.

"B…bo…Bobby, you can't." Alex starts to stutter.

"But I want it so much. Please, let me give this to you." Bobby whispers and lowers his head to Alex's pulsating sex. He can see her rosé clit and the milky nectar his ministrations promotes, as Alex lightly spreads her legs.

She can't believe what they are doing. An hour before they sat in the SUV and acted the same way they had for the past four years they'd worked together and now she is lying naked in Bobby's bed with her legs wide open. She perceives Bobby taking off his shirt and trousers. S_o I am not the only naked one in the room. Oh dear he looks good…damn he looks so handsome._ Alex's eyes become bigger and bigger.

"Is this right?" she asks quietly and her breath quickens again.

"It is…it is." Bobby replies and lowers his face to Alex's tummy. _Why is her belly so flat again?_ He slurps the last drops of Alex's milk out of her bellybutton.

"It's a miracle."

"What?" Alex asks.

"Was Nathan really there?" and Bobby carefully presses his lips one inch under Alex's bellybutton.

"Yes, he was." Alex says and a shining smile lit up her whole face.

"May I continue?" he says looking deep in Alex eyes.

She closes her eyes and nods very lightly.

Slowly Bobby kisses lower and lower, till he feels Alex's fire, radiating from the most private part of her body.

_Gosh Alex…what are we doing? It feels so right. I can't hold on._

Then Bobby starts to spoil Alex. He does what he did with so many women, but this time it is so new, so different. Normally it is just a job, to get it back. He likes to do it, but to get it, is much better. But this time he loves doing it. It isn't necessary that she gives anything back. Alex tastes good. _No, not good, like ambrosia, like heaven on earth._

Bobby tries to be careful. He sees the scar along her dam. It heals up well and as he runs with his tongue over it, Alex starts to sign his name. But Bobby becomes greedier. With his lips around Alex's clit and one finger inside her, he feels how she starts to contract.

Alex bites her bottom lip. She knows that she stands only one step before her second summit. Bobby looks up at her face, which was full of concentration, because Alex's moaning becomes pressed. "Don't hold you back, Alex, just enjoy everything."

"And you?"

"This isn't important."

"It is…it is. I…I won't cum alone."

"Sorry, that I can't promise."

"W…will you kiss me finally?" Alex asks with her last clear thought. They go definitely the other way round.

"What am I doing the whole time?" Bobby teases Alex lightly.

"On my mouth..." she pants.

"This, I can promise you."

Alex can't hold it anymore, because while they are talking Bobby's finger continues its stroking and searching for her special point. She bucks, reaching her boiling point and Bobby hears her loud begging for more. _Now she gives everything to me._ He thinks and smiles to himself.

**-xXx-**

Bobby lets Alex arrange her thoughts, while he kisses the inside of her right thigh. Then he lies close next to her and passionately presses his mouth on hers. He loves the feeling of her hot body beside his and presses his frame even closer to Alex's.

Alex can drink her salty wetness from his lips. As her tongue meets his a jerk runs through her body. Alex can feel Bobby's passion. She knows that this is not wrong. Everything is right, everything is good, everything is perfect.

"I need you so much." Bobby gasps. He gets up on his right elbow and strokes with his left hand one sweaty hair strand behind Alex's ear.

"How could this happen?" Alex asks and reaches for Bobby's cheeks to pull him toward her again, to kiss him again.

"I don't know…Alex, but please I need more." he breathes in her ear and starts to lick her neck again. He looks into Alex's eyes. She isn't doing anything that she doesn't want to do. But he has to be certain, because now he wants everything; he wants to cross the last border.

Alex closes her eyes and pulls him in a deep kiss. Then he hears a light: "Yes, me too." Bobby gets up and places himself between her legs, while their tongues play furthermore with each other.

As Alex feels Bobby's hard member rubbing again the inside of her thigh, she twitches easily back. "Stop…Bobby wait…" she says breathlessly.

_No__, no, no_ Bobby thinks, _why?_

"Go one, I need you too, but we need…I do…but…" it is hard for Alex to find the right words. She can only think of Bobby and their making love. She just wants this man. She just needs him so much. She licks her lips, which makes Bobby lose the last of his control.

"I'll wait till the end of my days, if you need more time…" Bobby looks deep into Alex's eyes. Then he starts to shake with his head. "…no this isn't true…I want you now…in this moment." Bobby lower is head and takes one of Alex's breasts in his mouth. "What do we need?" he murmurs and presses his groin against her crotch.

Alex starts to laugh. She sits up a bit and takes Bobby's face into her two hands. "We just need protection…" she gasps "…I…I started to take again the pill, but in the first few weeks it doesn't protect to one hundred…to one hundred per cent." she declares and sinks back into the soft pillows.

"God bless…you frighten me, Alex, you frighten me." I...I thought you don't want me."

"I want you...I want you so much, Bobby Goren…I...I love you."

Bobby has to swallow because at this declaration. "I love you too, Alex Eames." Bobby says and grabs into the drawer of his bedside table.

**-xXx-**

~long eyes contact~

~smiling faces~

~intertwined fingers~

~taking the time to enjoy every further centimetre~

_'no borders'_

_'it fit__s perfectly'_

~diving deeper and deeper~

_'exactly the right pressure'_

_'she is so tight'_

"You feel so good in me."

~licking sweat~

"Your skin is so soft."

_'her scent…so sweet'_

_'god…perfect angle'_

~lips on lips~

~deeper kisses~

_'dear…so strong thighs'_

_'help me lord…her fingertips are on my balls'_

_'yeah…he likes it'_

~raising the tempo~

~breath quickens~

~deeper thrusting~

_'I love his wildness'_

_'scream my name'_

"You can't do thi…"

~rolling eyes~

"Bobby…Bobby…Bobby"

_'at the nape'_

"I can do everything with you."

~more moaning~

"More…oh please, more"

_'over the edge'_

"I love you Bobby."

~free falling~

_'__free, finally I am free'_

"I love you, too Alex."

**-xXx-**

It was the best sex Alex ever had. Bobby was unbelievable. First very tenderly and slowly, but then he became more passionate and fiercer. He released her for a third time this afternoon and came together with her.

As he stood shortly before his orgasm, he became really wild. He took her legs and held them in exactly right angle to reach her g-spot. He just wanted to hear her begging again. And she begged, begged like she never begged before, begged for more and more, and he gave her everything of him, his whole long, thick dick, his expert tongue and his playful hands.

"Is everything all right?" Bobby asks quietly and licks sweat from Alex throat. "Mhm...everything of you tastes so incredible."

"Everything is fine...perfect."

"I didn't hurt you, because...because of the birth? I saw the scar and I know...just seven weeks. I took....took possession of you...of your whole body."

"No, it was...fantastic...indescribable. I was nervous of the first time after…Nathan, but you...you were so affectionate. You prepared me so...so...I never was so wet in my whole life. Bobby and then, as you know we had fun, no pains...wow, then you were a...a sex-god, you are my sex-god. You did things...you were wild and tender at the same time. You said in one sentence that you love me and did dirty talk with me."

Bobby blushes a bit. He recalls what he said. "During sex, I become a very naughty boy." he says, subdued.

"But everything you promised became true." Alex says blinking and giggling. "I never had such a big member in me...never was a man so deep into me...never has a man made me come like you." she repeats a few sentences Bobby whispers in her ear briefly before he penetrated her.

"You are so hot. You are so tight, so petite. You are so sexy…you make me so hot." Bobby continues the dirty talk. "We fit exactly, how this could be?" he says and rolls on his back, pulling Alex on top of him. She rests her head on Bobby's chest and listens to his heart beat.

"Tight...really?"

"Yes Alex...no man on earth could believe that Nathan came out of you just a few weeks ago. Okay…no man will ever find out...because now you are mine...and...and I'll kill everyone who dares to touch you there!" he says and pulls her higher to kiss her again.

"...I missed you so much the last few months. Deep down, I though you would stay home forever, find your own family and quit with the NYPD. Please Alex, never leave me alone again. I couldn't stand it again."

"I missed you, too; I'll never leave you. I'm here, Bobby. You have me, forever..." Alex says and snuggles against Bobby's huge frame. "...you read it too."

"What?"

"Don Juan De Marco."

"Yes." Bobby smiles because Alex also knows it. He closes his arms around Alex's small body. "He brought milk out of a breast, although there was no child born. Someday I want to be as good as he was."

Alex laughs loud. "You are so much better, because you are real. You are my dream man, my Don Juan."

"But I think I'll practise it, again and again and again. I have the rest of my life. We will spend a lot of time in bed to try it..,"

"...and under the shower, on the kitchen table and against the wall...?" Alex says and laughs on.

"...I see, you are on the right way, but you missed the couch, the floor." Bobby replies and laughs with Alex, his Alex, his woman, the love of his life.

**The end**

**

* * *

A/N:**

Thanks for taking the time and reading **MILK**.

Can someone from you say me, why Johnny Depp is the second time in one of my Criminal Intent fanfictions? It is so long ago that I saw Don Juan De Marco in cinema, but the scene with the milk is still in my head.

**We'll read us again…Antje**


End file.
